Rio Origins: Alex the Scarlet Macaw
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The life of Alex the Scarlet macaw before the events in "The Scarlet Side", in the Amazon, before meeting Blu and becoming his adoptive brother and moving to Moose Lake, Minnesota.
1. Welcome to the World Alex

**Hey guys! Ready for more from me!**

 **Well actually… Seems like no one cares about me anymore… Seeing that I am not getting as warm a welcome back as I expected…**

 **And getting some hate now…**

 **But… Still soldiering on!**

 **Now I know origin stories don't get that much and I don't expect this to be any different, but if it does… I will be very surprised!**

 **I'll shut up now so you can read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World Alex

* * *

The Amazon rainforest, Brazil, in South America, was filled with many different kinds of animals who woke up to the start of a brand new day for them to live out their lives. Along the many animals of the Amazon were the many tribes of macaws living in the trees, Blue Spix, Scarlet, Military, Blue and Gold, Lear's, Hyacinth, and many more who were all happy and enjoyed living in the wild. And today was no different as a wonderful day would happen in the Scarlet macaw tribe.

In a tree hollow of a Scarlet macaw family, a pair of mates were eagerly awaiting for something, looking down at a small nest, smiling as they knew that today was the day. In between them, her head barely managing to peak over the edge of the nest, was a young, female Scarlet macaw chick who was very excited.

"Mom, when is it going to hatch?" The little chick complained to her mother.

"Patience Liz, it will happen." Liz's mother said to her.

"Yes, my daughter, be patient, your new sibling will come." The father agreed. "Oh Maria, I hope our new child is just as beautiful as you or handsome as me."

"I hope so and thanks, Albert." Maria returned and kissed her mate on the cheek. "However, I do want it to be a boy, I really want a son."

"Yeah, me too." Albert agreed.

As the family members waited for the egg to hatch, inside the white shell, a little Scarlet macaw chick was just waking up from its long sleep, yawning and blinking his eyes. However, as soon as he opened them, he noticed that he was trapped inside his white prison, surprisingly, he was not scared, but curious. He tried to say something, but the words did not come out. Instead the chick started moving about, seeing if he could get out.

This movement alerted the family to the egg as all of their smiles grew bigger as the egg moved about. Finally their waiting paid off as their new family member would be welcomed into the Amazon. They all held their breath as the egg moved about more and more, the chick trying his best to come out.

"Come on my chick, you can do it." Maria urged on silently, starting to cry tears of happiness.

The chick inside was not faring well and giving up he banged his beak against the side of the shell, but when he did, he discovered something. A small crack formed where his beak was and getting the idea, the chick started hitting the shell with his beak, making the crack bigger and bigger until finally a piece of the shell came off and the little light that was in the tree hollow flooded into the chick's eyes, blinding him for a few seconds.

However, the chick quickly went back to work and as he kept hitting the shell, more and more fell off and the crack became bigger. Soon enough, the chick inside opened up the shell enough for him to walk out, which he started to do, nervous as he did not know what to expect. As he began coming out, a pair of huge red wings suddenly came froward and picked up Alex, scaring the chick now as he was lost to what was happening.

It was Maria, the chick's mother and she noticed the chick was scared seeing the new faces around him as he was shaking in fright. Maria only smiled as she held onto him and cradled him in her wings, bringing the chick up against her warm belly.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, my child." Maria softly said, looking down at the chick with kind eyes.

The chick calmed down as he looked up back into the eyes of his mother, seeing her warm and happy expression put the chick at ease and eventually he snuggled up against his mother's belly, enjoying the feeling and smiling as he felt sleepy from all the work of getting out of his prison. Albert came besides the two and put his wing around his mate's shoulder and smiled seeing his new child so peaceful. maria turned her face up to look at her mate, smiling as she delivered a kiss on his beak.

Liz wanted to see the chick too and tugged at her mother so she can see the little chick as well.

"Mom, I want to see my new sibling." Liz demanded.

"Of course sweetie." Maria replied and lowered her wings so that Liz can have a look at the little one, the chick turning in fear, like his parents he was scared of the new face.

"It's okay, I'm your sister, my name is Liz." Liz smiled as she was overjoyed now having a sibling.

"That reminds me, what should we name the little one?" Maria asked Albert.

"Well, he certainly looks like a boy, I was thinking…" Albert started, but was disrupted by a male Scarlet macaw landing in the hollow entrance.

"Excuse me sir, there is a fight between two of our tribe members right now." The Scarlet reported.

Albert sighed. He was the leader of the Scarlet tribe, responsible for the entire tribe, making sure everyone was safe and happy. There was usually no problems at all, but of all days for a problem to come, it had to be today. Albert didn't want to go, as his new son was just brought into the world, but he had responsibilities.

"Give me a few minutes please." Albert replied to the Scarlet.

"Yes sir." The Scarlet said back and waited for Albert.

"I'm sorry my love, of all days." Albert apologized to his mate.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand." Maria put a comforting wing on her mate. "You were saying?" Maria snapped his memory back to what he was saying before.

"Oh right, our new one's name." Albert said as he took the chick gently from Maria and looked down into the chick's eyes, before saying…

"Welcome to the world Alex."

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short…**

 **But I hope you guys still enjoyed it!**


	2. First Day of Life

**Ready for the next chapter guys!**

 **Before we do, I would like to thank BlueTheron, Tomadahawk, Zachmoviefan, and monsterjamvadim for being the first to fav, follow, and review! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!**

 **And don't worry… This story is not going to be all OC…**

 **Other than that, lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of Life

* * *

Alex was like any other Scarlet macaw in his tribe. He has a white face, with black eyes, talons, and beak, he has the mostly red feathers that all Scarlets have, with the yellow and then blue stripes of feathers on the end of his wings. And he shared similar facial features as his father.

As Albert gave Alex back to Maria, he gave a kiss on top of Alex's head and smiled as he had to attend to an issue at hand. Then he raised his head and gave a kiss on Maria's cheek.

"I'll be right back and then we can take care of our new one together." Albert said.

"Okay, but hurry back please." Maria replied, in an almost pleading voice.

"I'll try my best, my love." Albert chuckled lightly in return, before going to the hollow entrance and joining the Scarlet who was waiting for him.

Alex was confused and a bit scared to see his father leave, but he couldn't talk yet, all that came out was chirping sounds, which of course Alex's mother understood why. And was more certain when Alex tried to jump out of his mother's wings to go after his father.

"Hey, it's okay my son, your father is coming back, he needs to do something." Maria said in a calming and smooth voice to the newborn chick.

Alex slightly relaxed from hearing the voice and all of a sudden he turned his attention to something else as he felt something in his belly, it was begging him for something, food. As Alex couldn't speak yet, he put his tiny wings to his belly and rubbed it, signaling to his mother for food.

"Oh, is little Alex hungry?" Maria asked sweetly, to which Alex nodded his head. "Okay, my son, you are lucky we have some fruit left over from this morning.

Maria gently put Alex down on his talons and went to a small pile of fruit standing against the side of the hollow. Alex's legs were not that firm yet, so he just as quickly fell down, Liz just watching this and was a bit curious, as this was her first time seeing a newborn chick herself. As Maria came back, with some food chewed up in her beak to put in Alex's beak, Liz's curiosity came over her and she asked her mother about Alex.

"Mom, why can't Alex talk and stand on his talons?" Liz asked.

Maria couldn't answer her daughter since her beak was full of the chewed food for Alex. She quickly gave the chewed food in her beak to Alex, which he enjoyed as his hunger was satisfied, while Liz was a bit disgusted by this.

"Well, my daughter, all chicks are like this when they are just born, same goes for you, you couldn't talk and stand up well when you were first born, you probably don't remember, but you will when you are older." Maria answered her daughter.

"Okay, first of all Mom, that was gross. And second, I understand now." Liz said, as she tried to not throw up. "So can I play with my new brother now?" Liz pleaded.

"I'm sorry Liz, your brother, like I said, is just born, he needs to stay at home and get pretty of sleep and care." Maria told her daughter. "Why don't you just go and play with your friends you have?"

"Fine, might as well." Liz said, annoyed that she waited all this time for her new sibling and can't play with him yet.

As Liz flew out in search of her friends, Maria went back to tending to Alex, who was a bit sleepy from eating as he felt his eyes start to shut. Alex gave out a little yawn as his beak went open wide, with the sound of tiredness coming out. Maria smiled seeing how cute her son looked and picked him up and cradled him in her wings, as Alex let his eyes shut completely, with him pretty soon snoring loudly as he relaxed in his mother's warmth.

Maria took Alex to his room, to lay him rest and sleep. While the family was waiting for Alex to hatch, Maria and Albert were busy digging out and making a new room for their son, complete with his own little nest that he can sleep in. Maria gently laid down her son, careful not to wake him, making sure he was comfortable. Alex was still quite comfortable as he adjusted to the new place he was sleeping in, while keeping his eyes closed, first rolling around a little, but then staying in place. Maria smiled and bent over, giving a kiss on Alex' head.

"Sleep tight, my son." Maria said quietly and went to tidying up the hollow, waiting for her mate to return.

Soon enough, Albert came back, looking like he was in a rush to get back home, as he panted a little. Clearly he must have been very worried about leaving his family alone.

"Sorry honey, it took longer than I thought, and then I just decided to quickly check on the whole tribe for safety." Albert apologized.

"It's okay, we're fine, Liz is out with her friends and Alex is sleeping now." Maria reported. "Oh, did you happen to tell anyone about Alex?" Maria wondered, since the tribe leader's newborn son would be big news for the tribe.

"Well, I did tell a few birds who said hello to me, I'm sure the news would spread by morning time." Albert replied. "Lets go check on our chick." Albert said, wanting to see his son sleeping.

With the two adults having their wings wrapped around each other, they walked together to Alex's room quietly so as not to wake him up. As they came to the edge of Alex's small nest, they looked down at his sleeping body and both gave a huge smile as Alex gave out soft chirps of snoring, clearly having a pleasant dream.

"Looks like our hard work paid off my dear." Maria said to Albert. "He's perfect."

"So he is, I bet he will make a great leader when he is old enough and I have to retire." Albert added as the two adults then continued watching Alex in peace.

As night fell and Liz came back home from a fun day, the family had a nice dinner together, as Alex was happy with all smiles as he enjoyed his first family moment with everyone. And as the family went to bed, Alex wanted to sleep in his mother's warm wings, chirping in a begging way to his mother, Maria only laughing softly as she picked up Alex and once again cradled him in her wings. With Alex relaxed in his mother's protection, Maria went into her nest she shared with her mate and putting Alex in between her and his father, to make sure he was completely warm, the family slept for the night.

* * *

 **I know some of you must be going, "Awww!"**

 **Yeah… I wish I had a little chick to take care of…**


	3. First Words

**Hey guys! Guess what story is back!**

 **And thank you to Tomadahawk, Zachmoviefan, and gobulldog for adding in more favs and follows!**

 **And now for the reason why you are here!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Words

* * *

For the next few days, Alex was being cared for by his mother at the hollow, growing up fast and learning about his home. However he had yet to say anything or even step out of the hollow and see the outside, he was still helpless and very little, but today, would be a very happy day as today, Alex would speak his very first words…

Morning came up again in the Scarlet macaw tribe and in a little nest, the young chick named Alex was still sleeping very peacefully, snoring like a little chick should and enjoying the nice dreams that came with sleep. Even when the sunlight came into Alex's eyes, he still did not wake up, deep in slumber as he laid there, all cozy. That is until his mother finally woke him up.

Maria came to her little son's nest and with her wing, she gently shook Alex to wake him up.

"Wake up, my son, rise and shine." Maria softly said, which Alex just tried to shoo his mother's wing away with his'. "Okay, I didn't want to do this, but…"

And Maria brought both of her wings and started to tickle her son's sides, giggling as Alex tried his hardest to resist the tickle torture, but it was useless to try. Alex couldn't take it and he started laughing out hard, so much that tears came out. Maria smiled seeing her tactic work and her son now awake.

"Okay, my son, ready for breakfast?" Maria asked.

Alex only nodded his head, since he couldn't speak yet, he could only signal his mother with head and wing motions. Maria carried her son to the main area of the hollow, where some nuts and berries were ready for Alex to eat, well… First by his mother, to chew it up and then spit it into Alex's beak.

As Alex was enjoying his breakfast and being relieved of hunger, Albert came flying into the hollow, excited to see his son as always. Alex stopped eating and ran froward into the open wings of his father, who chuckled happily while hugging Alex.

"Hey Alex, looks like someone's happy to see me." Albert chuckled as Maria came up and placed a kiss on her mate's cheek.

"Tribe's alright?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, same mundane morning check as always, at least now I have a new face to come to when I come home." Albert replied and sighed from the long time of flying through the tribe, making sure everyone was alright. "So how's out little guy doing so far?"

"Well Alex is growing up very fast, but I'm a bit worried if that will slow down anytime soon." Maria expressed her concern.

"Just give it some time honey, Alex will eventually talk and when that happens, we can finally show him around the tribe and teach him how to fly." Albert reassured his mate.

"I hope you're right." Maria sighed as she looked at Alex just playing around on the hollow floor, all happy and smiles.

Albert wrapped a wing around Maria and moved the wing up and down against Maria's side, knowing that she loved the good feeling of that. Maria leaned into her mate, with a smile on as the two watched their young Alex playing by himself.

Eventually, Albert had to go do more tribe duties for the day, and as always, since Alex was born, he wanted so much to stay at home all day, but he had to go. However he made sure to say goodbye to his mate and give his new son a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead and tell him…

"I'll be back, my son." Albert said, then putting his son back into his mother's wings and flying off for the day.

As Albert left, Liz came back from her morning visit to one of her friends and came into the hollow, where her mother put on a stern glare.

"Young lady, you just missed your father, where were you?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Mom, I was just with my friend, okay?" Liz replied, rolling her eyes. "Well I'm tried, I'm going to bed and take a nap."

Liz walked to her room and laid down in her nest, soon enough snoring loudly. Maria just mentally wingpalmed herself and sighed. She then looked down at her son, who was looking up at her.

"My son, if I have one wish, it's that you don't become like your sister." Maria said and turned around to do some hollow tidying up.

Maria, however, would be in for a big surprise as something unexpected would just jump out at her. A new, unfamiliar voice that would bring joy to her ears and make her erupt with happiness.

"Mommy." A voice called out from behind Maria.

Maria couldn't believe it, it was Alex, he could finally talk…

"What was that you said, my son?" Maria said slowly as she turned around again and faced the little chick.

"Mommy." Alex said again, with a smile on.

"My son! You can finally talk!" Maria shouted with joy as she lifted up her boy and hugged him tight. "The day has finally come!"

With happiness, however, comes some disappointment… As Maria was shouting out with joy, Liz couldn't nap and she complained openly to her mother.

"Hey! One of us is trying to sleep here!" Liz shouted back just as loudly.

However Maria was too excited to discipline her daughter at the moment, instead she urged her daughter to wake up and experience the wonderful moment.

"Liz! Come here! Your brother can finally talk!" Maria shouted out.

"Wait what!? Really!" Liz shouted back and she shot out of her room and came in front of the two. "What did he say!?" Liz asked, all excited now.

"He said the most perfect first word any mommy wishes her chick would say, "mommy." Maria started crying tears of happiness as she held her son.

"Should we go tell dad?" Liz asked.

"No, your father needs to do his work, when he comes home he will know and it will be a great surprise." Maria smiled as Liz looked at her brother.

"Can you say, "Sister?" Liz asked Alex.

"Sister." Alex repeated slowly through his beak, which only made Liz and Maria's smile and happiness grow.

As another day ended, Albert came home, all tired and worn out from the day, but he was happy to be with his family again and he was in for a big surprise when he came in, to see his family just waiting for him, with smiles on their faces.

"Why are you all so happy?" Albert asked, curious.

"Honey, out little one can finally talk." Maria cried as Albert was shocked, but it was a happy shock.

"Really?" Albert replied, beak wide open.

"Come on, Alex, say "daddy." Maria urged her son to greet his daddy home.

"Daddy." Alex said slowly to Albert, Albert smiling.

"It's a miracle!" Albert shouted out as he came and hugged his family.

After a tight hug, he took his son in his wings and softly threw him up and down in the air.

"My son can finally talk, he can finally talk!" Albert explained happily, Alex laughing.

As everyone grew tired and went to bed for the night, Albert, with Maria and Alex in his mother's wings went to Alex's nest and laid him down for the night, proud of their's son big leap in his life. As Maria settled Alex down and made him comfortable in his nest, she kissed her son's forehead, which Alex giggled at the feeling.

"Goodnight mommy, daddy." Alex said to his parents.

"Goodnight, my son." Albert replied happily.

And with that, the family slept that night, happy as can be. Now that Alex could finally talk, he no longer had the need to talk to his parents or sister by head or wing motions, he could finally speak with words to them. And as the days passed, Alex's vocabulary grew as he spoke more and more words and by the end of a couple of weeks later, Alex had a large vocabulary as well as saying complete sentences. However that is only one of the first leaps a chick experiences in his or her life, Alex would have to experience more in his young life.

* * *

 **Yay! Alex said his first words!**

 **But now I really wonder what was my first word I ever said…**


	4. Father and Son

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we begin, a couple of things!**

 **First, I saw Independence Day: Resurgence today… I didn't like it… Because… I LOVED IT!**

 **Second, this might be the last post from me for awhile because I'm going on a little vacation with my family, if I can't bring my computer with me. But if I can, I will be writing! And hopefully if I do, there will be some free internet!**

 **And now, without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Father and Son

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Alex has said his first words and now both Albert and Maria felt it was time to finally show Alex the tribe and the outside world from the hollow. Alex was very excited, but deep inside he felt a little nervous and scared to see the outside and what it was, but he was reassured by his parents and Albert took a day off to show his son around, more than happy to have his son see what the world had to offer.

It was morning and Albert and Maria were sleeping next to each other in their nest, still in a cuddling position and at peaceful rest. That is until Alex came in and started jumping up and down on his parents to wake them up, the little chick having woke up much earlier than he usually does, since he was all excited.

"Mom, dad!" Alex shouted to his parents, while jumping up and down on them. "Wake up! It's the day!"

"Alright my son, calm down, we'll get up soon." Albert said softly to the smiling Alex. "Why don't you get an early start on breakfast, okay?"

"Okay dad, love you." Alex replied happily and went out of his parents' room to eat some nuts left over from last night.

"I can't believe he's this excited to see the outside." Maria groaned with annoyance from waking up, but also chuckling at the same time.

"Well, I like how he's all excited, remember Liz? She didn't care that much at all." Albert chuckled in return.

When Albert and Maria finally woke up from their peaceful slumber, Alex already finished eating his breakfast and was impatiently waiting for his father to fill his belly. Alex was tapping his tiny talons down, all giddy and pumped up with energy like one would expect from a very young chick. As soon as Albert finished swallowing down his last bite, he turned eagerly to his son.

"Alright Alex, lets go." Albert smiled.

"Yay!" Little Alex jumped up in happiness.

Albert told Alex to get on his back, which Alex did, clinging onto his father's back, since the little chick has yet to learn how to fly. As soon as Alex was secure, Maria came up to say goodbye to her boys.

"Be safe you two and have fun my son." Maria said and kissed Alex on the head.

"Don't worry, this will be a great father and son moment." Albert replied and kissed his mate on the beak.

When Albert broke the kiss, he opened his wings and took off from the hollow, making sure his son couldn't fall off and drop down to the forest floor below. Alex, not being really accustomed to the full exposure of the sunlight, was blinded by the rays shining down on him for a minute or two, putting his wing over his face to block the light. When he felt his eyes were a bit better he put his wing away from his face to see…

A whole tribe of Scarlet macaws, as well as the beautiful, lush green of the rainforest, as well as hearing the comforting and soothing sounds. Alex saw hollow after hollow where families of Scarlets were doing their normal activities, like adults tending to their chicks or teaching them how to fly, groups of adult friends talking and having laughs while eating nuts and fruits, or groups of chicks playing friendly games with each other.

As for Alex, the feeling of being up in the air was an indescribable feeling. The cool, gentle flowing breeze brushing up against his red feathers was comfortable and the tranquil setting of the rainforest made Alex fall in love with it. However, as soon as Alex looked down on the forest floor, the fear of heights came to him and he closed his eyes once again with his wings, scared.

"Dad?" Alex said, sounding afraid.

"Yes son?" Albert answered.

"Can we go down to the ground?" Alex asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Albert replied, with worry.

"It's just the height, it's scary." Alex said with fright.

"It's okay, my son, if you fall, I will catch you, I promise." Albert smiled. "Just a little longer, I want to take you to a lovely spot."

Albert flew to the spot while Alex just looked ahead and tried to not look down, but it was ever so tempting to do so, he wanted to also see what was down on the ground, but his fear of heights made him look away each time. Alex hoped that his fear would go away one day when he was older.

Soon enough Albert came to the spot where he wanted to show his son something that meant a lot to him. Alex had his eyes still closed when Albert touched down on the ground and Albert turned his head to see his son scared.

"It's okay son, we're down on the ground now." Albert told his son in a reassuring tone.

"Really?" Alex replied, sounding scared.

"Yes, open your eyes." Albert answered.

Alex slowly opened his eyes to see that indeed the two were down on the ground, Alex sighing in relief as he got off his father's back. However that changed quickly when Alex turned around to see they were on the edge of a cliffside that was towering over the Scarlet tribe. Alex just quickly ran straight into his father and hugged him real tight, Albert patting his son's back.

"It's okay son, I got you, I wanted to show you this." Albert told Alex and holding onto his son to make sure he did not fall off the cliff, the two walked to the edge to look at the whole tribe.

And the whole tribe was indeed in view, the view stretching for miles on as it looked like a blanket of green covering the land, with some rips in it, indicating a stream or river that cut through, it was so peaceful and relaxing, no other view can compare to the one father and son were seeing.

"This is the only view where you can see the whole tribe, my son, and one day, you will have to lead everyone as leader when I step down." Albert told Alex while staring out into the tribe.

"Me? You think I can?" Alex asked, curious.

"Yes, I do, I have full confidence that you will make a great leader one day." Albert encouraged his son.

"What about you dad?" Alex asked, wondering what his father will be doing when he stopped being leader.

"Well, I'll be spending more time with your mother and hopefully spend time with my grandchicks I will have." Albert said, smirking to his son.

"I don't know if any girls will like me dad." Alex blushed at his dad's answer to his question.

"I'm sure there is at least one girl who will like you and you two, I hope, will have a happy life together and have some children of your own. Plus, it's better to not be alone when you are leader, you need someone who loves you to get through with each passing day."

"Okay dad, I'll try, but can we just enjoy this view for now?" Alex asked, with begging eyes.

"Sure thing son." Albert replied with a smile.

"Thanks dad, I love you." Alex smiled back.

"Love you too, my son." Albert said as he put a wing around Alex and brought him to his side, Alex leaning into his father and enjoying the warm comfort his father gave him.

Father and son stayed like that for awhile before they felt it was time to go back home, Alex on his father's back. When they got back home, Alex told his mother the great time he had with dad and that he was very grateful for being shown around the tribe. Maria just smiled at her son's happy attitude towards the outside world and enjoyed listening to every word her son spoke.

Albert was also very happy about his son, happy that his son completed a major step in his life and it was only the beginning, for Alex still needed to learn a lot about not only the world, but also his self.

* * *

 **Yay! Alex finally saw the outside!**

 **And hopefully, I'll see you guys very soon, sooner than I hope!**


	5. Flying Lessons

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we get on with the story, I would like to thank nightfly123 for clicking that fav and follow!**

 **And now back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

* * *

It's been some time since Alex hatched from his egg and now his wings were large and strong enough to lift himself up that he could start learning how to fly. Of course, his mother would be teaching him how to do so, all mothers having to teach their young how to fly, even thought it was scary should their chicks get hurt or worse.

And Alex was not that excited for once learning how to fly on his own. He has developed a fear of heights ever since his father first took him out to show him the outside world. However he knew the time would eventually come that he would need to learn how to fly, he just hoped nothing bad would happen.

As the morning came and the family was eating their breakfast, Maria noticed her son's expression and worried a bit for him.

"You alright, my son?" Maria asked.

"Mom, do I have to learn how to fly?" Alex asked, hopeful that his mom would say, "no".

"Alex, we all have to learn eventually, we are birds after all." Maria answered Alex. "Are you scared?"

"Yes, but we are all scared for our first time, I was, your father, even your sister." Maria replied, to the annoyance of Liz.

"Hey, I was not scared, I was just off balance." Liz joined the conversation, annoyed.

"Sure you were sweetie." Albert playfully rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, my son, I'll be watching you every step of the way, you'll not get hurt on my watch, okay?" Maria tried to confront her son.

"Alright mom, I'll try." Alex replied, sounding nervous.

When the family finished breakfast, Albert went off for tribe duties and Liz went off for her friends, leaving behind mother and son to start the flying lessons. Maria got Alex on her back and she flew down to the lowest branch of the tree that their hollow was in, Alex still afraid of what he will do. Even with Alex on the lowest branch of the tree, it was still a long way down from a chick's point of view. Alex swallowed and gulped as his mother set him down.

"Okay son, before you start flying, a few things." Maria told Alex. "First, make sure your wings are in good condition, then check your tail feathers.

Alex did as he was told and his wings and tail feathers were all in good condition, giving a nod to his mom when he finished.

"Then, you check your talons to make sure you'll grip whatever ground you touch and then you're all good.

Alex did just that and when he was finished, he was completely cut off guard as his mother suddenly picked him up in her beak and swung him over to the edge of the branch. Alex was frightened and didn't understand what his mother was doing to him.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Alex asked, sounding scared.

"Don't worry about flying son, just glide down to the ground, I'll follow you." Maria told Alex.

And then Maria did it… She dropped her son over the edge. Alex plummeting to the Earth below, his life flashing before his eyes as he fell. Alex knew if he needed to survive, he needed to do what his mother told him. He didn't flap his wings, rather he just opened them and let the air catch the feathers, it worked. His fall became slower and slower, and Alex extended out his talons to prepare for the landing.

Touching down a little rough, but coming out uninjured, Alex breathed out deeply, not believing that he did the impossible for him. Maria came down a couple of seconds later, proud that her son made the first flight.

"Well done son, even better than Liz on her first time, soon enough you will be flying long distances." Maria smiled, Alex giving back a nervous smile.

"Thanks mom, but could warn me next time?" Alex asked, sounding a bit scared, as well as shaking a little.

"Sure, now lets try that again." Maria said and she took her son back up to the branch again, for Alex to drop yet again to the ground.

As the week passed, Alex learned many things about flying and even flew a short distance between two trees. He got better and better at it, even better than his sister sometimes, and what's more, his fear of heights lessened, even thought it still persisted a little. After a week passed, Maria felt it was time to finally have her son fly on his own, without help from anyone. Albert was there to witness the proud moment, eager to see his son flying through the rainforest under his own wings.

"Alright son, ready?" Maria asked.

"As ready as I'll always be, mom." Alex replied, sounding extremely nervous.

"Don't worry son, you'll do great." Albert gave a reassuring smile.

The family stood on top of the highest branch of the tree they lived in, making sure that Alex got the full experience and he could have enough room to fix his flight if he needed to. Alex walked froward under the eyes of his family, mentally telling himself that everything was going to be fine, taking deep breaths and letting them out. Before going through the pre-flight checks, he looked down at the forest floor, the floor being a long way down.

"Okay Alex, you can do this, just remember everything you learned." Alex calmed himself as he opened his wings and prepared for flight, his target, the branch of a tree that was nearby.

Taking one last deep breath, Alex lifted himself off the branch, flapping his wings, slowly at first and then more rapidly as he went off and in a second, was in midair. Alex tried his hardest to not look down at the ground, to see how far up he was, and focused looking straight ahead at his target he would land on. He was steady and tranquil, up in the air, breathing in and out smoothly as he glided on with his wings, flapping them when he felt he needed more attitude.

Alex was doing great and his family looked on with wonder, until… Something in Alex's nerves suddenly told him to look down and he did. Alex immediately regretted that decision and he closed up his wings and he was falling through the air towards the ground.

His family changed their expressions from pride to terror as Albert was ready to dive down and catch his son, but Maria held him back.

"No, he can figure it out fro himself." Maria told her mate.

"Are you crazy?" Albert replied with wide eyes. "He's too young."

"He can do it." Maria said with a face full of determination.

Meanwhile Alex had his eyes closed, fear consuming him as he fell. Eventually that little voice in his head caught him just in time as he opened his eyes. Alex quickly opened his wings back up and slowed down, almost hitting the ground and got back up. Flying up, eyes focused on his target, he got up and making a soft landing, touched down on the branch, sweating and breathing a sigh of relief.

The family cheered in happiness and flew to Alex, Albert picking up his son and hugged him.

"My son did it!" Albert shouted out.

"Okay dad, don't make me to throw up, I been through a lot." Alex said, feeling like throwing up from his father lifting him up and down.

"Sorry son, I just get so happy from these moments." Albert apologized.

"Lets all go back home for a well earned dinner in celebration." Maria spoke up and the family flew back to the hollow, Alex doing it on his own.

And so Alex's flying lessons have come to an end, he learned everything that was necessary to learn and he did it all on his own in the end. Thanks to his mother's teachings and his determination, he tackled the hard challenge every young chick has to face and now is ready to take on whatever he has to learn next.

* * *

 **So… What is next in the life of Alex? I guess you guys have to wait to find out!**

 **And I'm actually afraid of heights… Well… It depends how safe I feel.**


	6. Love at Awkward Sight

**Hey guys! Finally back with this story after awhile!**

 **And I would like to thank Jameson the Phoenix Owl for adding another fav and follow!**

 **Now lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Love at Awkward Sight

* * *

Today Alex would go outside the Scarlet tribe's border and go with his father to the neighboring Blue macaw tribe for a friendly visit. The two tribes were at peace with each other, happy as they can be and Albert was great friends with Eduardo, the Blue macaw's tribe leader, as well as their mates. However Alex has yet to see what the Blue macaws look like, he did know they had all blue feathers, hence the name, Blue macaws, but he had yet to know what they were really like.

Alex, of course, woke up very early as he always does on days like this and woke up his father, all ready to go. Albert just chuckled seeing his son's excited state, but as always told him to eat some breakfast and be patient. After father and son filled up their bellies with some energy, they took off in the direction of the Blue macaw tribe.

And as father and son crossed the border of the tribes, Alex gazed at wonder, seeing all the Blue macaws, as like the Scarlets, were doing what any macaw would do. Eventually the two Scarlets arrived at their destination and was met by a male about the same age as Albert, along with a female about the two males' ages, in front were three chicks, two females and a male. The adult male Blue macaw smiled and walked up to give Albert a hug.

"It's nice to see you Albert, I been looking froward to this visit for awhile." The Blue macaw male said happily.

"And it's good to see you too Eddie." Albert replied just as happy. "And you too Sapphire." Albert said to the female adult.

"Same here Albert, how's Maria?" Sapphire asked.

"She's fine, right now she's making sure Liz doesn't get into trouble." Albert chuckled.

The three adults chuckled until Sapphire noticed the little Scarlet chick that was hiding a bit behind his father.

"Is that Alex you were talking about Albert?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh yes." Albert said as he turned his head to look at his son. "Alex, come on out, you should meet Jewel, their daughter, you two will make great friends."

Alex came out and nervously said hi to the two adult Blue macaws. And while the adults talked and caught up on things, Sapphire urged on Alex to meet her daughter and her friends, who were all excited to meet Alex. Alex nervously walked past the adults and came in front of the three chicks that were of his age.

"Hey Alex, I'm Jewel." A light blue feathered macaw with a gray beak and turquoise eyes greeted the Scarlet. "And this is Roberto." Jewel motioned to the male chick, who had darker blue feathers with a gray beak and blue eyes.

And when Jewel motioned to the other female, Alex gave one look at her and was stunned by how pretty she looked. She seemed to be a bit shy because she had her head turned away slightly, her wing hiding part of her face. She had the same body shape as Jewel, but had even lighter blue feathers, as well as brown eyes and gray beak and talons.

"And this is Lily." Jewel said her female's friend name.

"Hi." The shy female chick greeted Alex.

"Hi…" Alex said slowly as he then realized he was staring and quickly got out of his daze.

"So what should we do?" Roberto asked.

"How about we play some games with Alex, I'll go ask my mom if it's okay if we go." Jewel said.

While Alex, Lily, and Roberto waited for Jewel to ask her mom, Alex and Lily were a bit shy to each other and looked away from each other. Both were blushing and every once in awhile would take quick glances at the other, only to turn away if the other started looking. They really didn't know what to say to each other, for they had these feelings, which were quite normal for a young chick.

Eventually Jewel did come back, her mother allowing them to go after Jewel promised they would be safe, mother and daughter enjoying a hug before Jewel went back to her friends.

"So, my mom said we can go, what should we play?" Jewel asked.

"How about some hide and seek?" Roberto requested.

"Okay, you two?" Jewel wanted to know Alex and Lily's opinion.

"I guess that's fine." Alex answered.

"Sure." Lily also replied simply.

The four chicks flew off some distance from the adults and Lily was the seeker first. And while Lily counted, in her head, to twenty, Alex, Jewel, and Roberto hid anywhere they can find a hiding space. After twenty seconds, Lily opened her eyes and started searching for her friends. Alex thought he found a perfect hiding spot in some bushes, but little did he know he would have a very awkward moment indeed…

"Come on guys, I'll find you eventually." Lily said loudly as she looked around the area.

Alex heard Lily's voice getting louder and louder as she was coming ever so closer to Alex's hiding spot. Alex breathed in and out slowly and quietly to avoid being heard, he thought he was safe as he heard Lily's talon steps become quieter. Breathing a sigh of relief, he calmed down.

"Well, I'm safe."Alex whispered.

Suddenly Lily came trembling down onto Alex, having tripped over something, the two tumbled about, so confused as to what was having. Eventually they stopped and when the dust cleared from their rolling about, Lily was on top of Alex, both of them a bit disoriented. And when their heads cleared, both of their eyes were locked into each other, lost in each other's gaze as they were speechless.

"Oh, looks like I found you Alex." Lily chuckled nervously.

"I guess so…" Alex replied slowly as he was lost in the brown eyes of Lily.

Lily looked back and well… She did the unthinkable, it's like her brain shut off and her heart spoke. She slowly brought her head down towards Alex, her beak coming closer to Alex's beak. She really didn't know what she was thinking, but her mind told her to press her beak into Alex's.

And for Alex himself, he was at a loss of words, but at the same time he really couldn't believe that Lily would kiss him and yet here she was. He didn't know whether to accept it or not, but just like Lily, his heart spoke for him and well, he didn't do anything to stop Lily.

Lily would have kissed Alex if Jewel didn't come shouting and finding them, she was impatient that Lily did not find her yet.

"Lily, what's taking you so…" Jewel stopped as she came and saw the two in their awkward position. "Oh…"

Immediately Lily got off of Alex and the two stood back up, blushing as they were slightly embarrassed at having been caught almost about to kiss. Jewel, on the inside, smiled, she thinking the two would like each other, turns out she was right.

"Well, I guess lets continue playing, lets find Roberto." Jewel decided to break the awkward silence.

As the day passed, Alex and Lily had these feelings inside, but kept them bottled up, the two thinking about each other a lot and when Alex had to go back home with his father, both of them were sad.

As Albert and Alex said their goodbyes to Eduardo and his family, along with Jewel's friends, Alex and Lily nervously said their goodbyes to each other.

"Well Alex, I guess this is goodbye." Lily said nervously as she stood in front of Alex.

"Well, for now, I hope to see you again soon." Alex gave a nervous smile.

"Me too." Lily smiled back, just as nervously.

As Albert and Alex flew back home, Lily looked at Alex's form that was getting smaller and smaller with each passing second, letting out a sigh as she already missed him. Jewel came up besides her friend and looked at her face, knowing that look in her eyes.

"You like him, don't you?" Jewel said in a teasing way to Lily.

Jewel's voice made Lily alert and she turned to look at Jewel with a shocked face, but also blushing too.

"No!" Lily said a little loud for her. "It's just… He's cute and all, but… I…" Lily was at a loss of words.

"I'm just teasing you Lily. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Jewel gave a reassuring smile.

And Jewel turned to go rest up from the day she had with Alex and her friends, Lily staying where she was for a little, until Alex was no longer visible to her eyes and she flew off for her own home. She really wanted Alex to visit again, maybe thinking to get to know him more and spend some more time with him, maybe even get to the kiss.

However that would be the only time Alex and Lily would see each other as chicks…

* * *

 **Okay, you guys are probably wondering a couple of things…**

 **How do Alex and Lily not remember each other when they see each other again when they are adults? And why are the Blue and Scarlet tribes so friendly to each other?**

 **Well…**

 **If you think about Alex and Lily, they only see each other as chicks once, they grow up and they look much different when they become adults. Alex also had his own events, in which he was taken from the Amazon and spent all those years growing up in Minnesota with Blu and Linda, as well as those years in Rio and later, the Amazon. It would make sense he would not remember much when he was a little chick.**

 **As for the Blue and Scarlet tribes… Remember I mentioned in a chapter in "The Scarlet Side" that Albert died saving a macaw and was killed by a Panther? Well, Maria blamed the Blue macaws for not helping Albert in his time of need when he was injured because Albert was closer to the Blue macaw tribe, hence the hostility between the Blue and Scarlet macaws started.**

 **I hope that's a clear explanation and I was wondering if I should do a one shot of Albert suffering his fate and how the tribes became unfriendly to each other… Let me know you guys want me to do it!**

 **Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl. (Of course!)**

 **And as always, see you next time!**


End file.
